


Sora

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just feel good feelings, they adopt a dog!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: The last thing Daichi expected on a Thursday was to be greeted by his boyfriend with a "Welcome to fatherhood!"





	Sora

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was a request for my bfffff on tumblr. personally not my best work but i am getting back into the swing of things!!! taking requests for basically anything over there @ happiishiro

When Daichi came home from work, he expected a quiet house; his boyfriend sitting at the table studying, the smell of take out filling the room, maybe some beers in the fridge. But he never got what he expected.

Instead, when he opened the door, he was greeted by a small ball of fur flying into his knees, knocking him off balance. He ended up on the floor, which gave the ball an opportunity to attack his face, wet tongue licking every inch of him. He sputtered, barely able to open his eyes. But he could hear, and the maniacal laughing coming from his boyfriend was loud and clear. Next was the padding of feet on their hardwood floor, and then the terror was removed from his face.

Next thing he knew he was sitting up, staring into the eyes of Suga, who was holding up a puppy, presenting it to Daichi.

“Welcome to fatherhood!” He exclaimed, beaming. Daichi’s eyes lowered, meeting the bright eyes of the seemingly newest addition to their household. A small husky stared back at him, striking blue eyes standing out against it’s black and white fur. It was panting, it’s pink tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth, head cocked to the side. 

“She doesn’t have a name yet, but I wanted to do that together!” His boyfriend leaned back, cradling the pup in his arms. Daichi was still frozen, eyes locked on the puppy.

“Why...how...what?”

“Well, I was walking back from campus when I heard something in the alleyway next to the apartment building. So I went to look, and she was just sitting there in a box! Abandoned! I couldn’t leave her there.”

Suga nuzzled the husky, glancing at his boyfriend, gauging his reaction. They hadn’t even thought about getting a fish, let alone a puppy. The blank expression turned into a smile, and he reached a hand out to pet the ears of the puppy. Suga let out a sigh of relief, letting go of the animal and letting her climb into Daichi’s lap, where she proceeded to attack with her tongue yet again. 

For the next hour, names were bounced back and forth between the pair, as was the tennis ball Suga dug out of their closet. 

“Maki.” Daichi said, looking up from his phone.

“Yumi.” Suga countered.

“Ryuu.”

“Shinju.”

“Sora!” 

The two looked at each other and then at their pup, who lay belly up on the floor. 

“I like that. A lot.” Suga smiled, leaning into Daichi’s chest. 

Their moment of peace didn’t last long, Sora putting an end to it with yapping, trying to get the attention back on her. And then it dawned on him. 

“Koushi, do we have dog food?” Daichi looked down, already knowing the answer. The pair sighed, knowing they had a long night of doggy shopping ahead of them. Sora just looked at her new dads intently, unable to decide who to terrorize first.


End file.
